


this is natural

by colonelkepler



Category: Cataclysmalbound
Genre: F/F, LMAO, i just wanted to write something and be annoyingly poetic lmap, lyreni is wonderful and ALSO gay, rivian just goes for a Stroll and is gay, they don't actually do much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelkepler/pseuds/colonelkepler
Summary: Rivian finds herself drawn, quite naturally, to the water. Lyreni finds herself drawn - just as naturally - to Rivian.





	this is natural

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, gay, and pretentious. much like myself

You think, as you sit by her side, that this is natural.

Dusk drifts into night, and as you step out into the dark, you feel that this is natural; you count stars, and you let some quiet sense of calm wash over you like a tide. You don’t know when you started associating the water with peace, tranquillity, with something close to home (but not quite) – but it feels good. She must feel lucky, you suppose, living in the gentle drift of the current, her life tangled amongst the seaweed.

Something pulls you towards the shore. This is natural.

You lift your foot, take a step, another, another. With each step, your mind grows lighter and heavier, all at once, dropping its cares in favour of stars. You fill your head with starlight, and you keep counting. It’s cold, but you hardly notice the breeze that tugs on your hair and drags along your skin. The starlight warms you.

You reach the shoreline, and you stare into the water, and it’s natural. The tide in your brain gives way to a real tide, flowing and ebbing; you take off your shoes and your socks, and you let the water wash over your feet, dipping between your toes.

Eventually, Lyreni emerges, and you wonder if you’re dreaming – because how would she know you’re here? You hear her before you see her, of course, stepping out of the water a little way down from you. She’s dripping wet. You smile. This is natural.

She fits so comfortably amongst the stars in your mind, and she runs her hands through wet hair as she walks towards you. Her smile matches yours, and it’s so brilliant that yours falters. It can’t compete. “I had no idea you were here,” she says, and you want to tell her she’s lying, because it feels like she knew all along.  
“That’s one _weird_ coincidence,” you reply, and bite back on the cheesy _you come here often?_ line. When you don’t say anything else, her smile fades, replaced by a look of concern that you would do anything to dispel.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” You lift back your foot, and kick idly at the sand. “Just felt like coming out here, I guess.”  
“Okay.”

The silence after that feels as natural as any, and it’s quiet enough for you to hear the sand spilling over itself as you kick it. After a moment, Lyreni joins you, pushing her feet into the sand. Sand and ocean are the only sounds filling the space between you, and that feels natural.

Until you pause, the only thought in your mind an unceremonious fuck it, and lean into her side. She startles, and nearly stumbles, and you tense on instinct because that moment feels so very not natural and you just know you fucked up – then she steadies herself, and chuckles.   
“You should warn me before you put your weight on me,” she tells you, and you manage an awkward giggle in return.  
“Right. Duh. Sorry.”  
You almost lean away, but she stops you. With movements all so fluid and natural that you’d swear she planned this entire night, the way she plans and organises the rest of her life that is oh so calm and flowing next to your chaos, a gentle river versus a raging mess of a storm, she takes hold of your arm, and lowers herself so that you’re both guided to the ground.

She sits, and you sit beside her, and this time, she leans into you.

You waste the majority of the night on the damp sand, legs stretched out in front of you to let your feet catch the dark water, filling your head with her starlight. You talk about everything, and nothing. You talk about the game she’s working on and the bugs she’s encountered, and you pretend to understand what she’s talking about. You talk, but mostly you listen to her, and let her voice wash over you like a calming tide.

You think, as you lean into her side, that this is natural.

**Author's Note:**

> go read cataclysmalbound it's a very good comic!! start here: http://mspfa.com/?s=21110&p=1  
> find me on @dockscratch for Homestuck Things


End file.
